


Not To Alarm You

by ryleighjosephinne



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship Trinket, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleighjosephinne/pseuds/ryleighjosephinne
Summary: Kie gets her first period while she's with the boys. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/John B. Routledge/Pope, pogues - Relationship
Kudos: 14
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	Not To Alarm You

It was a fairly normal day for Kiara Carerra; she'd been having some weird ass indigestion but besides that nothing was out of the normal for a late spring day with her boys. They'd decided to spend the day at the docks, her and Pope finishing homework for an honors class and JJ and John B arguing about what the best type of boat to buy when they got rich (or which one JJ should steal when he inevitably leaves for Yucatan, like he's always talking about) and could afford the greatest boat. 

That is, until JJ said something very worrying: "Kie, not to alarm you or anything, but I think you're dying." He always joked around about stuff like that but this time, it wasn't a look of humor on his face, it was one of worry. "I think I need to call an ambulance or some shit."

"How would I be dying, JJ? The only thing threatening to kill me right now is the fact you two idiots keep fighting over boats," she scoffs, hoping he's just fucking around. After all, he does do that about seventy eight times a day. "If you're that rich, just buy all of them, or both, or however many you want to buy. Just make sure they're ethically made and stored and I won't have to kill you over it." Strangely enough, his expression doesn't change and John B appears to notice something as well, judging by the look of horror on his face. "John B, what is it?"

"You're dying."

No she's not! "You've lost it, officially, that's what's happening here. You two think that I'm dying? Well I'm no-" She stands up, doing a twirl when she notices blood is staining down her legs. "I'm dying."

Why is there blood running down her legs? What the hell is happening to her? Did she cut herself on something? When was the last time she had a tetanus shot, it might be from a nail or something! She's going to die here, on the docks in Outer Banks without achieving any of her dreams. None of them; no saving turtles, no traveling the world, no dates, not even a first kiss before she dies! She'll just die and vanish from the earth without a trace, no longer able to be with her boys or her dad or hell, even her mom. Never again will she get to fight against being a Kook or going to the Kook Academy because she'll be too dead to do so. 

"What are we standing around for? Someone call an ambulance!" She shrieks and JJ pulls out his phone quickly, dialing 9-1-1 as Pope just stands there, likely in shock.

"I'm at the docks on the end of Nickels Road and I'm pretty sure my friend is dying," he informs the operator. "She's bleeding down her legs!" An expression of what the fuck crosses his face before he continues, "Hey, get your ass down here and call a goddamn ambulance before I sue for fucking ignoring her while she's dying!" The operator relents, she figures through her panic, when he says, "Good. Get here quick," and ends the call. 

"Ow," she winces when she feels a cramping sensation but ten times worse in her gut, probably from the indigestion. "If I'm really dying, I just want to say that I love all of you. Even though you're stupid and half the time I don't even know how I deal with you three."

John B frowns at the thought of her dying. "It'll be okay, the hospital will be able to figure out why the hell you're bleeding down your legs and you won't die." He fidgets with his bracelet, the one all three of them wear. They were made one day in third grade, the year they'd all met, at recess to solidify they were going to be best friends for life. Since then, the bracelets had been altered somewhat to fit all of them and fixed when they looked like they were going to fall apart but the message and meaning was the same. 

Pope looks up from his book when the ambulance sirens can be heard but before the ambulance is within eyesight. "JJ, kiss me," Kie says. 

"What the fuck-"

"Kiss. Me." Kiara says again. "I don't want to die without having my first kiss, JJ. So kiss me god dammit!"

He obliges her request and John B and Pope give them a look of disgust. "No Pogue on Pogue macking! Remember the rules my dad made?" That was the only rule Big John made they followed besides the one about not getting caught when they're doing something illegal. 

"I'm dying!"

"That doesn't help anything, Kie! You want to die having broken the sacred rule of Pogues?!" John B exclaims, disgusted as the ambulance people come over to the group. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding out from my vagina!"

Oh. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

**OH!**

"Ma'am, you're not dying. You've just had your first period. Would you like a pad and a change of shorts?" The paramedic asks, very kindly but still, Kie blushes a shade of red similar to a tomato. 

"Yes, please."


End file.
